There are many objects, natural and manmade, that are characterized by possessing a relatively durable surface enclosing delicate structures that would be adversely altered by a force applied normal to the durable surface and unaltered by a force applied tangent or in plane to the durable surface. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a retracting device that allows these objects to be immobilized, relocated, or positioned without causing internal damage by the force applied by the retractor.
A non-limiting example is the traction of living tissue during a medical procedure such as a surgery. In these procedures it is frequently necessary to retract organs to gain access to a target organ or tissue to be treated or observed. In other procedures, to gain access to the organ or tissue to be treated or observed, it is necessary to separate the organ to be treated from tissue surrounding it. For example, to be able to observe the outer surface of the heart, it must be separated from the pericardium. To obtain the necessary retraction, current laparoscopic procedures use several small retractors inserted through a plurality of incisions. Because such retractors have a relatively small surface area, they tend to damage and/or cause trauma to the retracted organs or tissue by applying localized normal forces.
Wenzel, Cassie and Wenzel-Cassie states describes wetting phenomena between hydrophobic and hydrophilic components of a mixture at a surface interface. The interaction of a solid textured surface with water in a gaseous environment is described by the Cassie-Baxter model. In this model, air is trapped in the microgrooves of a textured surface and water droplets rest on a compound surface comprising air and the tops of microprotrusions. The importance of a fractal dimension between multiple scales of texture is well recognized and many approaches have been based on the fractal contribution, i.e., the dimensional relationship between different scales of texture.
However, regardless of the material (organic or inorganic) used and geometric structure of a surface texture (particles, rod arrays, or pores), multiple scales of texture in combination with low surface energy would be needed to obtain the so called superhydrophobic surfaces. Superhydrophobicity is variously reported as a material exhibiting a contact angle with water that is greater than contact angles achievable with smooth but strongly hydrophobic materials. The general consensus for the minimum contact angle for a superhydrophobic substance is 150 degrees.
A hydrophobic surface repels water. The hydrophobicity of a surface can be measured, for example, by determining the contact angle of a drop of water on a surface. The contact angle can be measured in a static state or in a dynamic state. A dynamic contact angle measurement can include determining an advancing contact angle or a receding contact angle with respect to an adherent species such as a water drop. A hydrophobic surface having a small difference between advancing and receding contact angles (i.e., low contact angle hysteresis) results in surfaces with low resistance to in plane translation (low adherence). Water can travel across a surface having low contact angle hysteresis more readily than across a surface having a high contact angle hysteresis, thus the magnitude of the contact angle hysteresis can be equated with the amount of energy needed to move a substance.
The classic motivation from nature for surface texture research is the lotus leaf, which is superhydrophobic due to a hierarchical structure of convex cell papillae and randomly oriented hydrophobic wax tubules, which have high contact angles and low contact angle hysteresis with water and show strong self-cleaning properties. A lesser known motivation from nature is the red rose petal, with a hierarchical structure of convex cell papillae ornamented with circumferentially arranged and axially directed ridges, which have a moderate contact angle and high angular contact difference.
The contact angle is a measure of the amount of water directly in contact with the textured surface, while the contact angle hysteresis is a measure of the degree to which water is mobile on a surface. The evolutionary motivation for each of these states is quite distinct. In the case of the lotus leaf, and botanical leaves generally, minimal contact with water and high water mobility results in preferential adherence of the water to particulate contaminants, which are cleared from the leave as the water runs off. This serves to reduce to the amount of light absorbance by surface contaminants, and increase photosynthetic efficiency. In the case of the rose petal, and botanical petals generally, most pollinators are attracted to high tension water sources which provide ready accessibility without drowning the insect. Thus, high contact angle paired with high contact angle hysteresis is preferred where the evolutionary stimulus is reproduction in botanicals, and high contact angle paired with low contact angle hysteresis is preferred where the evolutionary stimulus is metabolism and growth.
Considering for a moment a single texture scale, when water is placed on a textured surface it can either sit on the peaks of the texture or wick into the valleys. The former is called the Cassie state, and the later the Wenzel state. When the Wenzel state is dominant, both the contact angle and contact angle hysteresis increase as the surface roughness increases. When a roughness factor exceeds a critical level, however, the contact angle continues to increase while the hysteresis starts decreasing. At this point, the dominant wetting behavior changes, due to an increase in the amount of hydrophobic component (in this case, air) at the interface between the surface and water droplet. When multiple texture scales are employed, some can be Wenzel and others Cassie. Of the two states, the Wenzel state has the lower contact angle, higher contact angle hysteresis and lower mobility. In mixed Wenzel-Cassie states it is possible to have high contact angle and high contact angle hysteresis. However, the hydrophobicity of a textured solid relative to the interacting hydrophobic and hydrophilic components is very important.
In the botanical world, most textured surfaces occur on substrates that are hydrophobic. However, when a hydrophobic fluid replaces the water, a Cassie state can easily be converted to a Wenzel state. This is not always the case, and depends on the vapor pressure and viscosity of the hydrophobic material and how quickly the air trapped in the surface texture can be dissipated.
Various attempts have been made to achieve hydrophobic coatings and surfaces, as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,045 describes a superhydrophobic coating acting as a substrate for a gaseous lubricant of very low viscosity, has a hierarchical fractal structural of the surface wherein the forms of the first hierarchical level are located at the coating's substrate, and the forms of each successive hierarchical levels are located on the surface of the previous hierarchic level and the forms of individual higher hierarchic levels reiterate the forms of the lower hierarchic levels. U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,615 discloses a method of forming a superhydrophobic material by mixing a hydrophobic material with soluble particles to form a mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,736 discloses a superhydrophobic surface repeatedly imprinted using a template, so that mass production of a superhydrophobic polymer over a large area can be economically implemented. U.S. Pub. No. 20030147932 discloses a self-cleaning or lotus effect surface that has antifouling properties. U.S. Pub. No. 20060029808 discloses a coating that can remain superhydrophobic after being immersed in water for one week. U.S. Pub. No. 20080015298 discloses a superhydrophobic coating composition. U.S. Pub. No. 20080241512 discloses a method of depositing layers of materials to provide superhydrophilic surface properties, or superhydrophobic surface properties, or combinations of such properties at various locations on a given surface. U.S. Pub. No. 20090011222 discloses a method of applying lotus effect materials as a superhydrophobic protective coating for various system applications, as well as the method of fabricating/preparing lotus effect coatings. U.S. Pub. No. 20090076430 discloses a bandage that includes a material, which can be breathable, having a first surface, and a plurality of superhydrophobic particles attached to the first surface. The material can have a second surface opposite the first surface that is hydrophilic. U.S. Pub. No. 20090227164 discloses a superhydrophobic coating of a nonwoven material is coated with a spongy mesh structure in the micro and nano ranges. U.S. Pub. No. 20100112286 discloses control and switching of liquid droplet states on artificially structured superhydrophobic surfaces. U.S. Pub. No. 20100021692 discloses a method of manufacturing a multiscale (hierarchical) superhydrophobic surface is provided. The method includes texturing a polymer surface at three size scales, in a fractal-like or pseudo fractal-like manner, the lowest scale being nanoscale and the highest microscale. U.S. Pub. No. 20100028604 discloses a superhydrophobic structure comprise a substrate and a hierarchical surface structure disposed on at least one surface of the substrate, wherein the hierarchical surface structure comprises a microstructure comprising a plurality of microasperities disposed in a spaced geometric pattern on at least one surface of the substrate. U.S. Pub. No. 20110077172 discloses a method of localized deposition of a material and includes a superhydrophobic substrate comprising raised surface structures
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide low normal force retractors that create and adherent Cassie and Wenzel states when placed in contact with wet living tissue.